Future is Confusing
by PoisonousLilyOfTheValley
Summary: The story is about the descendants of your favorite superheroes. When they are transported to the past everybody starts pointing fingers. Who really sent them to the past? Looking for a beta reader.
1. Explanation & Prologue

**Hello, this is a little messy cause I jotted down my ideas. I'm looking for a beta reader. PM me if you want to beta read it.**

 **Also if you have any ideas for more characters PM me their relations etc.**

 **feel free to draw the characters. In fact I would love for you to draw them. If you want a more** **in-depth explanation of their appearance PM me.**

 **Also in a personal headcanon of mine, Dick Grayson, in the five year time jump, was fired and he left for Jump City. During that time Jason became Robin for a short amount of time and promptly died. He became Red-X but he got bored and left to become Red Hood. Then when Bruce got Tim, Dick felt the need to prevent another Jason, so he changed his name to Nightwing and moved to Bludhaven to be closer to Tim.**

This story takes place some time in the future.

I used my own creative mind to make up children's names, aside from Mar'i and Lucy. Basically most are OCs. There is also no Terry cause I don't know much about him, and since most villains are dead when the children reference villains in their time they will be made up.

Voriia Harleen, Ivy Rhea, and Nyx Kyle, granddaughters of Lucy Quinzel. On Harley's deathbed she finally revealed that she was Lucy's mother. Lucy, after that, wanted to learn all about Harleen's days as Harley Quinn. She asked Selina Kyle, the last remaining Gotham City Siren, to tell her stories. She relayed these stories to her 26 year-old, pregnant, daughter. When Kylie, Lucy's daughter, had triplets it was fate. (Lucy and Kylie kept their last names.)

Damian Jason and Robin "Wren" Grayson, grandsons of Mar'i Grayson, now Williams (cause she married). while not twins their names are still connected. Ryland, Mar'i's son (has a human given name as he did not receive Mar'i's powers), had two boys. The second born, obviously named after his great grandfather and his legacy, is younger than the first born by two years. The first born was named after his great grandfather's two rebellious brothers. (Robin's official name on his birth certificate is Wren, they did this so nobody would would connect the dots. Nobody probably would, but hey bat paranoia.)

Dick Grayson and Barbra Gordon had children out of wedlock (same with him and Kori. I did that because I don't really ship Grayson with anyone, but I always loved the idea that in Grayson's playboy ways he accidentally got both red heads pregnant). Shawn Grayson had a son and daughter named Evan and Ginger (Jokingly named after her fiery red hair). They took on the Nightwing and Oracle roles respectively, the only difference was this Oracle actually went out to fight. Evan had a daughter named Mary, who eventually took up a mantel called the Watcher, so she could allow her aunt to keep her moniker. Ginger had a son named Jack, who took up the Flamebird mantel for the same reason his cousin took up the Watcher mantel.

In this story most heroes in present times are dead, considering they would be great grandparents and beyond. Damian's grandson, John (lovingly named after Grayson's father), is Batman and Stephanie's great granddaughter, Kendyl, is the current Robin. (The bats keep multiplying, nobody can keep up, not even the author.)

Relevant Characters:

Voriia Harleen Quinzel- Domino (Yes I know that's a Marvel character)

Ivy Rhea Quinzel- Nightshade

Nyx Kyle Quinzel- Shadow (All three are 15 year-olds)

Damian Jason Williams- Wildfire (Got his Kori's powers through a recessive meta-gene. also 15)

Robin "Wren" Grayson Williams- Currently campaigning to be the next Robin (Much to the displeasure of every Wayne descendant. 13)

Mary Lane Grayson- Watcher (16)

Jack Hayden Taylor- Flamebird (15)

Kendyl Brooke Brown- Robin (Stephanie's whole line kept their last names. 14)

 **Story starts here**

Damian Jason was a simple boy, all he had to do was: respect his namesakes' legacy, try not to destroy everything, and try to find his brother a superhero name, the latter was the most difficult. Robin, or as the world knows him as Wren, was set on grabbing the name Robin and making it his legacy. Damian tried to tell him he was the last in line to that title. He had the Cains, the Browns, the Drakes, and of course the Waynes, all lined up before him. Even if he wanted to he wouldn't be able to grab the Nightwing title, the actual Graysons had claim on that. Yeah, Nightwing wasn't even a chance, Watcher and Flamebird hated them. Damian mused over his thoughts before he left his home for Titans Tower. The Titans were an "exclusive group" for the descendants of the original Titans. He used exclusive loosely because a lot of teenage superheroes at the time were, at one point, apart of the Titans. He didn't live at the Tower like most of the members mostly because his family did have a prominent human side. He did, however, live in Jump.

"Hurry up Dames, Jonah doesn't like when we're late," Robin called out.

Damian internally sighed at both the nickname and the mention of Jonah. Jonah Drake, one of the youngest grandsons of Tim Drake. He was the coordinator of the Titans, but he was harsh and often snapped. He opened his eyes when a duffel bag was tossed his way. He unzipped it to make sure his suit was there. His suit was basically the same as the original Wildfire's suit, but the purple was replaced with a darker purple.

"Robin, I don't even understand why you come. You aren't allowed on any missions considering you don't have a name."

Robin gave a goofy smile, "I couldn't let you face the wrath of Jonah alone."

Damian smiled with his brother. He stood up from the couch and grabbed his duffel bag. As the brothers walked out the door a bright, white light engulfed them.

…...

The Nightwing and Watcher duo quickly drove back to their base of operations. The roar of motorcycles drowned out any other noise. They finally skidded to a stop in a cave much like the Batcave, except it was in Bludhaven. As they got off their bikes, Mary could tell her father was mad. They had failed to catch his archenemy, a descendant of the original Ravager who decided to stray from the path her ancestor chose.

"Mary, change, shower, and tell your mother we're home," her dad barked.

She cringed at the sharp tone, but she knew her dad was just stressed. She jogged to the bathrooms off to the side. When this cave was discovered her grandfather rushed to buy the land on top of it. He built the house that they currently lived in. While it wasn't the Wayne Manor it was definitely big enough to house her mother, her father, her aunt, her uncle, and her cousin.

Her thoughts slowed to a stop as she looked in the mirror. Her black, shoulder-length hair glistened with dew. Her costume was made out of kevlar, but was still flexible enough to allow for her acrobatic grace that was passed down. The costume's most striking feature was the red x that stretched from her shoulders to her waist. Her domino mask was winged like her father's, but at the edges it faded into red. She slowly peeled it off her face and soon striking blue eyes stared back at her.

After her shower, she walked towards the stairs when she noticed that Flamebird and Oracle were back. Her aunt's Oracle costume some what looked like the original Batgirl costume, except the "bat" was stretched out to look like the Nightwing symbol and she replaced the cowl with a domino mask. Flamebird's costume was dark red with an orange Nightwing symbol. On his back was an orange cape that had jagged ends to make the illusion of flames. On top of that his gloves and boots were the same orange as his cape. His equally orange hair also glistened with dew. Her eyes made contact with the white lenses in his mask, but she knew that his green eyes were under there. She waited on the stairs to the house for him.

After a brisk shower he walked up to her.

"Did you tell Aunt Jazz we were home yet," he asked her.

She shook her head, "No, I was waiting on you, Jack"

When they finally reached the secret entrance to their home a bright, white light engulfed them.

…...

Some of the hero community frowned on them, the Quinzels, because of their ancestor, her namesake. Some of them pitied them, 'Poor Voriia, named after a psychopath," but she wasn't ashamed, she was proud. Her name is Voriia Harleen Quinzel and she would shout it from the rooftop. She knew about her namesake's change. She left the Joker, she started hanging out more with her daughter, and she crashed with Selina, but of course the hero community still hated her. That's why she and her sisters took up crime fighting. Voriia chose the name Domino and designed her costume accordingly. It was a slim, two-toned bodysuit with a two-toned domino mask. Her sister, Ivy, took up the name Nightshade. She had a similar suit, but is was a rich purple with a same color mask. Nyx, who took the name Shadow, was a bit different. Instead of a bodysuit she had an all black, Batgirl like costume, with a black cape.

Voriia sat next to Nyx in the local park in Gotham. She looked down at the paper Nyx was drawing on. She was surprised to see a drawing of the original Gotham City Sirens.

"I'm going to draw us below them," Nyx suddenly commented without looking up.

Voriia smiled, "It's perfect."

"Hey!" A voice brought both of them to look up. Running towards them was Kendyl Brown. The Batfamily happened to be big supporters of them, so they hung out when they can.

"Kendyl, slow down!" There was Ivy running behind her, before they could reach them a white light engulfed them


	2. Future Kids

It is was a normal day at the Watchtower, the only disturbance was the sound of Tigress training in the gym.

"Nightwing B01" The robotic voice interrupted the training girl. She was confused, Nightwing had been MIA for 6 months, and now he returns. She hurried to the zeta tubes to intercept him. When she did she did a double take, he was looking really sleep deprived.

"You better have a good reason for not contacting me," she snapped at him.

He smiled, "Artemis... Wally's alive."

Before she could even comprehend it a vortex like thing opened in the middle of the room.

"WARNING Unknown energy impulse detected!"

She braced herself for battle and when she looked at Nightwing he seemed to be doing the same. All of a sudden she was momentarily blinded by a bright, white light. When she could see again she noticed 8 bodies on the ground in a pile.

Each of them groaned until a voice rang out, "My sketchbook!

A long, blonde haired kid struggled to get out from under the pile. Artemis finally noticed what seemed like a pile of bags and items.

"Who are you!" Nightwing's voice rang out. The kid stopped her struggling.

A black haired kid at the top looked at Nightwing in confusion, "Dad?"

A ginger headed kid's eyes widened is realization. "No Mary, it has to be Warp. That's what Mom was talking about to Uncle Evan. Warp was spotted in Gotham."

"Wait," the kid that was struggling spoke, "what year is it?"

Nightwing, overwhelmed and definitely not just welmed, stuttered out an answer. "2016"

There were gasps all around the room. The black haired girl sheepishly smiled and waved. "Sorry, you're not my dad, you're my great grandfather."

...

When Bruce receive the warning from the Watchtower he did not expect to zeta there and be greeted with both Nightwing and Tigress looking like they were about to faint and 8 kids all talking at once.

"Quiet!" He yelled. Once they quieted he turned to Nightwing, "What is this?"

"They are from the future."

He stopped to think before barking out, "Alright! Names and who you are descended from in this time!"

They all scrambled out of the pile, a blonde girl sprinted to a book. A black haired girl stepped up first, "Mary Lane Grayson descendant of Dick Grayson and Barbra Gordon." Nightwing turned a bit red

The ginger stepped up next, "Jack Hayden Taylor, cousin of Mary and descendant of Dick Grayson and Barbra Gordon."

A fiery red head stepped up next, "Damian Jason Williams, descendant of Dick Grayson and Kori Anders." Nightwing's eyes got wide

"Kori AND Barbra?"

Mary sent a glare to Damian, "Both times were accidents."

Another ginger stepped up, but not before glancing at Damian. "Wren Grayson Williams, brother to Damian and descendent of Kori Anders and Dick Grayson."

The next blonde girl didn't hesitate before going next, "Kendyl Brooke Brown, descendent of Stephanie Brown and Chuck Dixon."

The remaining kids where all blonde and looked like sisters.

The tallest one slowly started talking, "Voriia Harleen Quinzel, descendent of Harleen Quinzel and the Joker."

This brought gasps from the adults in the room.

Bruce for once was surprised and it showed. "Harleen had children?"

Voriia sheepishly shrugged.

...

Once Dick had gotten over the shock he could see the resemblance. It wasn't often he saw Harley without her whole getup on, but there would be sometimes when she would crash at Selina's apartment. It reassured the Bats that Quinn wasn't too far gone. Dick did remember not too long ago that Harley hadn't been spotted in Gotham for a while, then a year later she reappeared. He smirked when he remembered how paranoid it made Bruce. He was convinced she was planning something.

The girl who struggled for her book gulped, "My name is Nyx Kyle Quinzel, and you already know my family."

The last blonde girl stepped up, "I guess I'm last. My name is Ivy Rhea Quinzel."

An awkward silence filled the room until Batman took command again.

"What were you doing before you were taken?"

It was Wren who stepped up, "Damian and I were heading to Titans Tower. Jonah, our commander said the Roth twins had found a disturbance."

Damian looked up in surprise, "You never told me that." At least Wren had the thought to look apologetic. Wait! Roth.

"Raven," he choked out, "had children? With who?"

"Nobody really knows, the family isn't keen on sharing secrets," Wren answered.

"Well Jack and I were coming back from patrol," the high-pitched voice of Mary reached his ears. While she was talking she seemed to send a glare to Damian. Of course! He mentally face palmed. He had two illegitimate children with two different women, of course the families hated each other. Not only that, but the side that arguably had nothing to do with his Wayne side got his name and his brothers' name. Man if Barbra found out about Kori he was in the doghouse.

...

Wren knew his brother was mad at him, but he was sworn to secrecy about the whole project until the Roth twins made a breakthrough. Project Travel, it all started with the twins, Anastasia and Andromeda, sensing disturbances. That led to the discovery that Warp was active again. Then one night Ana sensed powerful emotions but could not pin point them. After a lot of group meditations Andy came to the conclusion that the activation of Warp created rifts in the time stream that allowed the twins to sense emotions from the past. From there they started to build a machine that would allow them to contact the past, if Warp was constantly time traveling he could be up to no good. Why Damian wasn't involved? He had a good relationship with the League in their time. Jonah knew he would reveal what they were working on.

Wren came out of his thoughts in time to see Damian quickly look up. "Call the Raven in this time, maybe she can contact Ana and Andy.

Nightwing sighed and pulled out a communicator from his belt. He opened it, "Nightwing to Raven."

Nothing happened until it fizzled to life and the slightly older face, of what Wren guessed was Raven, appeared. "Nightwing, perfect timing. Warp is active again."


	3. The Roth Twins (Plus a Red Hood)

**Thank you to LithiumAnime for reviewing. In other news I had this chapter mostly done a long time ago I just didn't know how to finish it**

Andromeda, or Andy as she liked to be called, had a complicated family tree. In fact, she didn't even know who her parents were. As early as she could remember it was just her and Ana, or Anastasia. She didn't know her heritage until she saw a vision of a gigantic red demon being defeated by a figure cloaked in white. When she came out of the vision her thoughts were echoing family. Then, Ana had a vision of the figure but from that she learned that the figure's name was Raven. Soon after both girls had their visions they gained powers. After that they were determined to find out the find extent of their ancestor's powers. It took forever, but every once in a while they would have visions of Raven's powers. This happened until they came to the conclusion that Ana had gained empathic powers and Andy gained everything else. That, however, didn't mean they couldn't use each other's powers, as long as they were close to each other they could feed off of each other's energy. This would allow them to use the full extent of their powers together. After they learned that, they learned Raven's human name was Rachel Roth, so they adopted the last name.

They teleported themselves to Titan's Tower and after a little bit of demonstration the team believed them.

According to their visions, Raven wore cloaks, the twins took a different approach. Ana wore a purple victorian style dress with a chest-plate of feathers and armor along the arms. To complete the look she wore a silver choker with a red jewel hanging from it. Anastasia wore a victorian style jacket with black leggings. The black leggings were covered by a lace cover. To complete the look she wore a feathered cape with a red jewel as the clasp.

Not necessarily practical, but they hardly ever fought with hand to hand combat.

"Andy," a soft voice roused her from her thoughts, "Jonah got a distress call from Nightwing and Oracle, Flamebird and Watcher have gone missing. Not to mention, Wren and Damian didn't show up today."

"As expected. It has to be Warp." Andy replied without opening her eyes. A hand on her shoulder did bring her to open her violet eyes. She opened them to the same violet eyes as her sister.

"Batman also called: Domino, Nightshade, Shadow, and Robin are all gone."

"Now that is unexpected. They had no connection to Project Travel."

"We must meditate on this."

Andy took this time to look at her sister. Her long black hair was in twin french braids and pinned up in a criss cross pattern. "Must we?" She questioned.

"Yes," Ana insisted, "Jayce has agreed to meet us there."

Andy's eyes widened, "You convinced Jayce, Jayce as in Red Hood Jayce, to meditate with us. Not that I'm not happy, but why not meditate with the Titans."

"They are busy building Project Travel, plus Jayce is in town and she owes me a favor."

Jayce Todd, aka Red Hood, is the only great grandchild of Jason Todd. They met her on the streets even before they had powers, after they got their powers, they tracked her down. They found out about her family ties and how her dad, Everett Todd, had been killed by a hit-man when she was five. Alona, her mother, died at childbirth. Ever since then she had been living on her own until she found evidence that Everett had been Red Hood before retiring when Alona became pregnant. Jay had then taken up the mantle.

The question was why did they need to have meditation sessions with more people than just the two of them. The answer is quite simple; Andy feeds off of Ana's energy to meditate, but other people there allow them to feed off more energy making their meditation, and powers, stronger.

"OK, where are we meeting Jayce?"

"On the roof of Drake Towers."

Another important note is Drake Towers. The Drake family took over the Wayne company when the actual Wayne family showed no interest in running the company. The current CEO, Anthony Drake, set up a branch in Jump called Drake Towers. It was merely a ploy to get Jonah to reconnect with his family. Now it's just become a place where you met with heroes that weren't with the Titans.

"I shall be ready in five."

Ana nodded and left the dark room they shared. Andy took a minute to think before sighing and getting up to go to the connected bathroom. The room was considerably more brighter and white than the bedroom it was connected to. Andy stopped in front of her vanity. Sometimes she looked in the mirror and all she saw was Ana, they looked so much alike, that's why Andy took the time to dye her tips purple. Unlike her sister, she preferred to keep her hair down, however, when meditating their hair would often float around them getting in their way, so Andy regrettably put her hair in a tight bun. Andy then retreated back to the comfort of their dark room. She was already wearing her dress so all she needed was her chest plate. She moved quietly over to a clothing stand. As she took the armor off and put it on she relaxed. The familiar weight of the chest plate was comforting. Then she strapped on her arm guards.

Anastasia, or Ana, had already put on her cape. The feathers made a quiet rustling noise as she walked to the main living area of the tower. The hallway she walked through was full of paintings and pictures of the original Titans. She stopped in front of a giant portrait of Nightwing (Robin back then), Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Raven standing next to each other. Cyborg and Beast Boy seemed to be in mid laugh, Starfire was floating a few inches of the ground in happiness, Robin was smirking at his team's antics, and Raven was rolling her eyes but you could see a ghost of a smile. They were standing in front of the tower. While the original picture was lost forever Ana had to admit the painter made an almost perfect replica. Ana was roused from her thoughts when a cold wind blew past her.

"Hey baby, what're you doing tonight."

Ana may have lied to Andy, there were two Titans available, the West twins Jenna and Jessie. Without turning around she bit back a reply, "Not interested, Jessie."

"Come on! It'll be fun!" Jessie pleaded.

Ana doubted he even knew what twin he was talking to, but luckily Jenna came to the rescue.

"Lay off of her, Kid Idiot. She's not interested."

A sigh escaped Ana's throat. She always appreciated Jenna keeping her brother in line.

"Jennaaaaaaaa, she's totally into me." James complained.

Hearing that Ana turned to face James' freckled face and promptly slapped him. Jenna let out a rumbling laugh as James rubbed his already red face. "No I'm not." She stated before swishing her cape and stalking to the control room.

The control room was a small room just off the main living area where they took and received calls as well as monitored crime. Just as she suspected Jonah was sitting in the desk chair researching whatever he could on Warp. The giant computer screen flashed red indicating they were receiving a call. Jonah answered and the face of Nightwing appeared.

"Red Robin, what's the update on Flamebird and Watcher."

Ana could have sworn she heard Jonah mutter 'Impatient idiots,' before he answered with, "Anastasia and Andromeda are working on it."

"Is that all." Nightwing complained rather impatiently.

"Yes, they only went missing an hour ago, Ana is going to start to attempt mental connection soon."

"Does she have a mental connection to anyone that went missing?"

Ana was curious to what Jonah would reply with. The real reason they were going to attempt a mental connection was to she if she could connect to her ancestor, but Jonah couldn't let Project Travel slip.

"Even if she can't make a mental connection she might be able to locate their minds."

"Are you sure she can do it?"

Ana couldn't help but bristle and the amount of distrust Nightwing had for her. She purposely made a quiet rustling noise, so Jonah could locate her without Nightwing noticing. Jonah had to control the smirk that almost took control of his face. Nightwing was going to get it.

"Yeah, I'm sure she can handle it." He gave a chuckle.

From her position she saw Nightwing's face fall into something like horror.

"She heard me didn't she?"

Jonah gave a nod.

"Uhhhh, Nightwing out!"

Ana let out a dark chuckle, "I bet Jazz is already slapping him on the back of the head for that comment."

A swishing noise brought Ana's attention to her sister, who had walked in just then. "I'm ready."

Ana smiled and approached Andy. She rested her hand on Andy's shoulder. Andy took a deep breath and the sensation of cold surrounded her. She was no stranger to teleporting, but the absence of light and warmth always surprised her. The scenery changed from the brightly lit living room of the tower to the dim cold roof of Drake Towers.

"It's about time you idiots got here."

Jayce, her side-shaved black hair was braided. The streak of white that plagued her hair, either by genetics or dyeing Ana could never tell, stubbornly hung free.

"Nice to see you too," Andy sarcastically bit back.

Jay chuckled.

"Time for reuniting is over, the lasted hole in time is closing up."

Jay face formed into something more serious, "Of course."

They sat in a triangle formation facing each other. She closed her eyes. For a second there was nothing, then a light trail of purple lit up: her link to Raven. An unnaturally neon trail of orange lit up. Although bright, it was fainter then the purple trail: the time she accidentally entered the mind of Damian. What really caught her attention was a trail of baby blue that lit up. It wound itself around the purple trail. Her mind-self reached out and touched them, Immediately she was forcefully pushed out by the mind of Raven, but she patiently tried again. This time the other mind was hesitant to push her out.

"Who are you?"

The voice echoed around her causing her to flinch. When she didn't answer, not trusting her voice, the mind started to push her out again. In panic she yelled out, "Anastasia Roth, your descendant!"


End file.
